one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
General Gaius vs Waluigi
Round 1 of the Broken Silence tournament! Who do you want to win between General Gaius from Dust: An Elysian Tail and Waluigi from Super Mario Bros.? You decide! Fight Location: Grumble Volcano - Mario Kart Wii. With an insane amount of force, Bowser smashed into Waluigi's Flame Flyer, knocking him off the course and over a massive pool of lava. Location: Everdawn Basin - Dust: An Elysian Tail. "And you're sure it was him?" Gaius asked his second in command, worried about his ally's well being. "It was him, sir. I swear on my life. But he seems to be-" he was cut off by the sound of a wailing Waluigi, who crashed through the walls of the base, crushing the second in command. Surprised, Gaius pulled out his sword and pointed it at Waluigi. The purple-hatted goofball scrambled out of his car and faced the General. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Gaius swung for Waluigi, who shrieked in fear and jumped away. The General did not let up and continued swinging at Waluigi. Waluigi kept his distance and then kicked down the pillars, trying to make the base crumble. While Gaius was distracted, Waluigi attacked him with a flurry of kicks, sending Gaius back into the base. With a more powerful kick, he sent Gaius through the wall of the base. Gaius recovered and Waluigi pursued. "You cannot win, fool." he remarked, sending three purple balls of energy at Waluigi. The energy exploded around Waluigi, knocking him off balance. Gaius followed up with a powerful sword swing. Waluigi was sent tumbling across the floor and he picked himself up, equipping his tennis racket. Gaius stared blankly for a moment. "You cannot be serious." He threw out more energy blasts at Waluigi, who returned them by hitting them back at him with his racket. Gaius tried to block them, but couldn't. Waluigi used this opportunity to run at the General and trap him in the ground. Walugi then stomped on the trapped General and delivered a powerful swing with his tennis racket. Gaius, now with blood dripping from his face, threw out more energy blasts, which Waluigi did not expect. He dropped his racket accidently and Gaius charged and attacked Waluigi with his sword. And with a final swing, Waluigi was sent tumbling into the wall, which collapsed on top of him, knocking him out cold. K.O! More of Gaius' henchmen arrived on the scene. "Sir, are you alright?" one guard asked, helping his General regain his balance. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, do you have an update on Cassius?" he asked. "He seems to be on his way to the mountains." the guard responded. Gaius nodded. "Meet him halfway." he instructed. "Once he recognises us, he will remember who he really is." With a nod, the guards made their way to the Blackmoor Mountains. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... GENERAL GAIUS! Results General Gaius - 10 Waluigi - 7 KO - 7 Death - 3